1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to motorcycle foot rests and more particularly pertains to a new motorcycle foot rest for providing improved foot support and comfort to a user.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising an arm member and an arm attachment assembly coupled to a first end of the arm member. The arm attachment assembly is designed for coupling to a motorcycle. A foot rest attachment assembly is pivotally coupled to a second end of the arm member. A foot rest member is coupled to the foot rest attachment assembly.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.